gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Etheric Phantom/Infinite
Infinity, infinity I'll be settin' my limit to infinity Infinity, infinity I'll be settin' my limit to infinity When it came to expectations, we were runnin' low The stars are where we're aimin so that's where we're gonna go Don't got a problem stayin' frosty, 'cause I love the cold I heard that winter was coming, it's time to shovel snow My heart's frozen over, but my rage is inflamin' Nothing left but rubble from this inhumane mutilation So I don't care anymore if war is a danger I'm facin' Hey Salen, this ain't the planet to be stakin' your claim in You don't wanna settle a debt with a weathered veteran Who's days of campaignin' are far from done Your blood is all I'll take as repayment Subtract gravity and your fate will be hangin' This station is your grave Hope your family made the arragements No one hears you scream, that's why space is my haven Raised in a sprawlin' metropolis, now I crave isolation Fuck complacence, won't win any space races with patience At this pace, we can take a law of nature and break it Ridin' ultraviolet radiation waves in my spaceship I'll have you splashin' in my antimatter wake if you chase it All of this hatred and anger, it ain't safe to contain it That's the reason I'm to blame for the craters made in Uranus I'm derailing hate trains, I can't take their complainin' I'll shock'em with grenades, leave you body danglin' in stasis Hold your breath, you may wanna save it 'Cause I don't need zero G's for your disdain to be weightless Fire up the turbines, put a little kick in it Didn't wanna start this fight, but I'll finish it I don't want survivors, none of them are innocent It's my time to fly, the sky's the limit When you read a bold headline, I'll be livin' it Everything I sacrifice is significant Travel at the speed of light, I'm unlimited With no end in sight, this ride's infinite You got a chokehold on the solar system Go on and find your own, you won't be takin' over this one Nothing comes before the mission, that's some soldier wisdom I'm sick of takin' prisoners, I think I'm owed some victims Forget the Geneva Convention, wasn't that merely suggestion? Clearly your abhorrent moral compass needs some direction You oughtta get smacked, I'll stop this fuckin' martian attack They brought the action to us, we'll send it rocketin' back Right after blastin' through the stratosphere Rattlin' your atmosphere Why you on the battlefield, can't you see the battle's here? Ha! Call me Kirk, now that I'm actin' captain here I'm sending Retribution to these savages and racketeers Settlement Defense? That's just a Front I'll have to fuck up any bastards who are backin'em up! I'll hack into your database so I can see what's up You better pray that I find you, before my Seeker does Fire up the turbines, put a little kick in it Didn't wanna start this fight, but I'll finish it I don't want survivors, none of them are innocent It's my time to fly, the sky's the limit When you read a bold headline, I'll be livin' it Everything I sacrifice is significant Travel at the speed of light, I'm unlimited With no end in sight, this ride's infinite You want our resources as if you need more I'll hit you harder than blunt trauma from G-force Without remorse, breakin' your jaw And by the end, you'll be a name on a wall But death is not a disgrace, it's divinity Only reason I came, to bring misery Shotgun, pistol, grenade is a fit trinity When you're ready to slay, forget sympathy Here we don't got a problem with iniquity Disappointing your missiles are just missin' me You're in my shadow while I got the sun kissin' me I'll be setting my limit to infinity Reach for the stars You never know, might catch one We've come this far It's not far enough Flee the heavens Destroy Eden Fallen angels Become demons Fire up the turbines, put a little kick in it Didn't wanna start this fight, but I'll finish it I don't want survivors, none of them are innocent It's my time to fly, the sky's the limit When you read a bold headline, I'll be livin' it Everything I sacrifice is significant Travel at the speed of light, I'm unlimited With no end in sight, this ride's infinite Infinity, infinity I'll be settin' my limits to infinity Category:Blog posts